<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morpho by Willow_Warbler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407280">Morpho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Warbler/pseuds/Willow_Warbler'>Willow_Warbler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, MSF, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Meal, platonic, venom headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Warbler/pseuds/Willow_Warbler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long study of Paz's and Venom/Medic's relationship before the fall of MSF because God Dammit, I Want It To Be That Deep.</p><p>(rating and tags will change)<br/>(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Ortega Andrade &amp; Venom Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morpho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>I started to writing this fic at the start of this year, inspired by the Paz subplot of phantom pain, ESPECIALLY the cut voicelines Venom was supposed to say when giving Paz the photos, because god damn, the amount of heartbreak and implied emotions is so fascinating, like, I refuse to believe these two had a passing acquaintance and not a deep friendship.<br/>I thought that putting it online would motivate me to finish this beast, so let's see if it will work how I hope it will.<br/>English is not my first language, so apologies for inelegant phrasing or weird sentence structure here or there.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always disheartening for the new recruits to learn just how much paper work being a member of the MSF involved. Few people, lured by promises of being a merc under the command of 20th Century’s Greatest Solider, were expecting to more commmonly suffer from sore wrists than any other injury.</p><p>But Viper didn’t mind. After a long, stresful day of changing IV bags, vaccinating new batches of recruits, dressing wounds and taking care of at least ten other poor bastards who got into different absurd accidents around Mother Base, signing reports was blissfuly quiet and predictable. He was sitting in his office, enjoying the salty breeze from the Pacific that was blowing gently through a window. The only sound was the sound of waves hitting the poles the rig was build on, the scribbling on paper, and the distant sound of footsteps and closing door in the infarmary part of the platform. This evening was different than his usual- he was accompanied by a small black kitten, lounging in the orange sunlight on his desk. Viper was carding through cat’s fur, to its vocal delight. He wasn’t sure how it got to the base; there was no direct connection with land, so it was either a stowaway or was brought here by his fellow soliders.</p><p>Knowing his comrades, it was probably their doing.</p><p>He took a sip from his already almost empty mug. The coffee tasted differently in the past few days. Much better. More rich. He wondered if it really was a new blend or if his senses were just playing tricks on him. A knock on the door took him out of thoughts.</p><p>- Come in!</p><p>The door creaked and begun to open.</p><p>- I’m sorry to bother you, but have you se- Nuke!</p><p>A young girl Viper has never seen before bolted to his desk and swooped the cat in her arms. The animal nuzzled into her neck, purring happily.</p><p>- I’m sorry to bother, I was looking for Nuke all over the base, I was worried he fell off, or got into some other trouble.- She bowed her head in panicked apology.- I hope he wasn’t too much of a bother…</p><p>- I wasn’t doing anything important. - Viper chuckled.- Besides, Nuke over here is great company.- He extended his arm to scratch the kitten behind its ear, making it nuzzle into his hand.</p><p>- Hah, who would’ve though so many men in MSF are so soft, every moment I’m outside my room with him someone is fawning over him!- The girl laughed, her eyes meeting Viper’s.</p><p>- Such a cute kitten is irresistible to even the most hardened soliders. You’re the girl who came here with that profesor, right? I don’t believe we’ve met yet.</p><p>- Yes, that’s me. I’m Paz, it’s great to meet you, doctor…- She squinted at a nametag on the breastpocket of Viper’s lab coat.- Viper? </p><p>- Just V is enough.- He gave her a warm smile.- Feel free to come here whenever you need to talk. I’m the closest this place has to a therapist. I’d imagine living on an oil rig in the middle of the ocean is quite rough for someone not used to it. </p><p>- Thank you, but I’m doing just fine.- She hastily assured him and started to back out of the room.- I-I don’t want to take even more of your time. Thank you for looking after Nuke, bye! </p><p>She turned around and skipped into the corridor, closing the door behind her. </p><p>Viper could only hear the crashing waves outside and the ticking of his clock.<br/>
----<br/>
Evenings free of paperwork were few and far between, so Viper quickly learned to treasure them and treat them almost like a holiday. He also quickly figured out that spending them cooped up inside was a waste. He already spend day after day either rushing from patient to patient in the hospital or signing reports in his office- for someone living on an oil rig in the Carribean, he was awfully pale. </p><p>There were still a few patients in the infarmary (when weren’t there), but they were stable and under the watchful eye of his equally skilled collegues that he picked himself. He always carried a radio in case something sudden would happen, so he could enjoy himself with clear consience.</p><p>He leaned over a safety barier, his hands hanging down towards the sea. He could spot a few seagulls swimming by, only small white spots on the water below. There were birds singing, screaming and calling out from the jungle on a shore nerby. It was really easy to forget how calm this place could be, and even the horde of warmongerers couldn’t destroy it completely. He hoped he’ll soon find an ocassion to get out on land and spend some time on the beach like he did back home in California, with sand between his toes and water splashing at his calves.</p><p>He was snapped out from his reminiscing by loud chatter and laughter coming from the main entry to the platform. He turned towards the sound and noticed a group of MSF staff, in their standard uniforms, some holding baskets and buckets, tips of fishing poles bobbing above their heads. He smiled, always happy to see his comerades carefree and enjoying a more peaceful activity than roughousing or target practice. He rarely had the opportunity to socialise with others, so he decided to join their conversation and enjoy their company, at least for a moment.<br/>
When he came up closer he noticed that some of the party members were wearing balaclavas, and Viper couldn’t help but laugh. Any local that saw them must’ve been baffled by a suspicious group of masked men struggling with catching a fish. His joy was noticed by the group, many pairs of eyes suddenly turning to him. More veteran members immidietly went in for high fives and pats on the back, while the newer recruits nervously saluted „doctor Viper”. After a short chat about their escapade, the soliders ran towards their living quaters, inviting Viper to join them for dinner in the mess hall and enjoy the fish stew made with their catches. </p><p>- I had no clue you were that popular, doctor V!- Viper heard behind him.</p><p>He turned around, suprised by the distinct, high voice. Paz. She was holding a bucket in one hand, and a fishing rod, propped against her chest, in the other. Nuke was standing next to her, curiously staring at the pail.</p><p>- Paz? You went fishing with them too?</p><p>- Yes. I stayed a bit behind, I was talking to Chico. Can you believe a fish stole his bait? He almost fell into the sea!- Paz chuckled.- I felt a bit bad for him, so I stayed behind to cheer him up.</p><p>- Oh. How sweet of you.- Viper complimented earnestly.</p><p>- Oh please. Everyone would.- Paz looked away, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.</p><p>They stood here for a few seconds, in silence, enjoying the salty breeze and tropical sun.</p><p>- Come on, let’s go to the mess hall.- Viper gestured with his head.- You have to give whatever’s in that bucket to the cooks.</p><p>- N-no no, I don’t have anything.- Paz shook her head, flustered.- I only caught one tiny fish, I thought it’s too small for us, so I gave it to Nuke.</p><p>- Oooh, so that’s why he’s following you so closely!- Viper kneeled to scratch the cat behind its ears.- Don’t worry about it, fishing’s mostly based on luck, especially when you’re new to it. Next time will be more fruitful, I promise.- He looked up Paz and gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>- Don’t worry about me!- Paz tilted her head.- I don’t mind! I honestly thought it’s gonna be boring, but I never expected that a bunch of soliders will be such good conversation partners. No offense.- She winked.</p><p>- Oh no, I understand.- Viper nodded, closing his eyes and pursing his lips in exaggerated agreement.- They keep suprising me every day, just yesterday I’ve overheard Mackerel call the sea „marvelous”. ‘Till that moment I thought he can only communicate in grunts and obscene gestures.   </p><p>Paz laughed, brightly and sweetly. Viper felt like the sunrays enveloping them both pierced through his skin, bathing his heart in the most comforting, plesant warmth. </p><p>- Oh my, you’ve got jokes! No wonder you’re so well liked.- She coked her eyebrow.</p><p>- They’ve got no choice, honestly. I’m the one who stiches them after every mission, so they better laugh.</p><p>- I’ll remember that!- Paz snorted, amused.- I have to take my pole to the storage now, I wouldn’t want to risk Newt’s wrath over misplaced gear… Have you seen how he went off on Emu?</p><p>- Yeah… Newt has a temper, but he would never be mad at you. He doesn’t look it, but he’s a real gentelman.- Viper smiled softly.</p><p>- Still, I just wouldn’t feel right. I feel like you guys do so much for me, politeness is the least I can do.- Paz sighed softly, turning away towards the gear sheds, making a few steps.- Thank you for the chat, doctor V. </p><p>- Wait a second!- Viper called out, standing up.</p><p>Paz stopped dead in her tracks and turned his head towards him, anticipating.</p><p>- Wanna eat dinner with us? With me and the guys you went fishing with. We’re usually sitting at the table near the kitchen entry.</p><p>- I’d love to.- Paz smiled softly.- See you soon, doc.</p><p>Viper watched her stroll towards the setting sun, Nuke following her like a shadow.<br/>
----<br/>
A knock outside suprised Viper, taking him out of his world of spreadsheets and medical documentation. </p><p>- Come in!</p><p>The automated hiss of the door accompanied Paz entering the room. She was holding a styrophone food box, similar to ones medical Staff used to bring meals for bedridden patients. </p><p>- You didn’t show up for dinner, so I brought you your portion.- She looked down and gestured her head at the small container.- Sable asked me to bring it to you, she told me you’re probably in your office, „signing paperwork like the good boy scout he is”.</p><p>- Oh wow, that’s a new one from her- Viper rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>Only now he realised how late it really was. The sky outside was slowly turning lilac, and stars were starting to glimmer faintly. He always lost track of time and the world around him when there were papers to sign. He stood up, arching his back to pop a few vertibrae. He took the container Paz held out to him and opened it with a slightly grating scratch of the styrophone.</p><p>The smell of spices, herbs and rice hit him, making him drool. Damn, he didn’t realise how hungry he was untill now. He was used to supressing his needs when working.</p><p>- Hope you’ll like it!- Paz smiled, sitting down in a chair in front of the desk.</p><p>It was perfect. The rice and beans were a great canvas for the mix of spices and vegetables to blossom. It reminded him of the food he used to eat in a small Costa Rican restaurant near his campus, back when he was just a student, trying to not fall asleep in his plate while studying for what seemed like the fifth exam in the week.</p><p>- It’s delicious!- Viper exclaimed, unable to contain his joy as well as he’d liked.- Did Sable fell into the sea and got replaced by a lookalike? What happened to the usual schlop?</p><p>- Come on, it’s not that bad!- Paz laughed.- I offered to cook something with Cecile and Amanda, to help out somewhat in the kitchen, and we choose something simple and traditional.</p><p>- You made it?- Viper swallowed, surprised.</p><p>- Yes! It’s just a simple dish my mom used to make.- Paz averted her eyes, bashful.- I guess… I wanted to share it with you guys. Since I’m on Mother Base, I can’t just stand around, right? </p><p>- Paz, you’re our guest.- Viper cocked his head.- We’re the ones who are supposed to cater to you. </p><p>- There’s a set amount of catering I can stomach! I was bored out of my mind most of the time!- She leaned dramatically into the chair.- I asked Big Boss to assign me to the mess hall, so now at least I have something to do!</p><p>- You should’ve said that sooner, you could’ve helped me with budgeting.- Viper smirked, cocking his eyebrow.</p><p>- I’ll take peeling potatoes over paperwork, thanks.- Paz looked away and stuck her tounge out playfully.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence, only the ticking of the clock and quiet scraping of a plastic fork on styrophone breaking it. </p><p>- V?- Paz spoke first.- Can I ask you something?</p><p>- Of course. Always.</p><p>- What is your real name?- She tilted her head, which was resting on top of her balled up fist, arm on the armrest.</p><p>- Viper.- He answered, swallowing more of the rice.</p><p>- You know what I mean.- She rolled her eyes, clearly unsatisfied with the answer.</p><p>- Nobody uses their real name on Motherbase. Well, except for commander Miller I suppose.- He squinted his eyes.- That’s our policy.</p><p>- Why?</p><p>- When we become soliders in MSF, we leave our old lives behind. It doesn’t matter who you were or where you came from; if you were a doctor, a politician, an activist, a mechanic, a farmer or anyone else. You leave who you were to this day back on the shore.- Viper smiled.- It’s Boss’ way of giving everyone an equal chance.</p><p>- By taking away someone’s identity?- Paz quirked her eyebrow.</p><p>- By allowing them to forge a new one.- Viper lifted his head with pride.</p><p>Paz hummed, widening her eyes.</p><p>- I’ve never thought about it that way. Does it actually work?</p><p>- I think it does.- Viper cracked a smile.</p><p>- Soo… since nobody on Motherbase is allowed to use their normal names, and I’m officially on the mess hall team, does this mean I get a codename too?- Paz smirked.</p><p>- Hm… I suppose you should. I can talk to Boss about it. - Viper gathered the last of his meal on a fork.- Any preference?</p><p>- I want you to pick something for me.- Paz sat up straight in her chair.</p><p>- Me? Why me?- Viper cocked his eyebrow, amused.</p><p>- Because I feel like you understand me best out of everyone on Mother Base.- She smiled shyly.- And I trust you you won’t pick anything stupid.</p><p>Viper chuckled, flattered. He’d lied if he said this didn’t make him feel at least somewhat special. He greatly enjoyed Paz’s company and talking to her, it was a nice change of pace from most of his comrades. He loved them to death, and would gladly die for each and every one of them, but something about Paz’s curiosity, passion for learning and, paradoxically for a solider, love for peace struck a chord. Others on Mother Base were usually very straight forward, focused on more practical aspects of life- training, weaponry, surviving each day and proving their place in MSF was well earned. There was nothing wrong with that, of course, he participated in it too; but sometimes he wished there was someone around who was… more introspective. Interested in something more than immidiate surrounding.</p><p>He was happy Paz shared his sentiment. </p><p>- Hmm…- He scratched his chin.- Morpho?</p><p>- The butterfly? Why?- Curiosity gleamed in her eyes.</p><p>- Because your uniform is blue.</p><p>- Really, that’s it?!- She laughed, honestly, leaning into the chair.</p><p>It wasn’t. If he would feel like waxing poetics, he would say it’s because she was a shining beacon for the future. That if more young people like her will inherit the world, maybe the future will still have a chance. Him and his comerades in MSF, general Miller, hell, even Boss didn’t have a chance for a happy ending. But she still had. </p><p>- Hey, I never said I was creative.- Viper stood up and threw his empty tray in the bin.- For now, I’m finished working. </p><p>- Oh! I should probably report back to Sable.- Paz looked at the sky outside the window.- She must be thinking I got lost.- She sighed, leaving her place on the chair and smoothing out her skirt.</p><p>- I can walk you and vouch that you didn’t went AWOL.- Viper opened the door to his office. </p><p>- Oh, you’d save me from extra dishwashing duty for sure.- She touched her forhead with the back of her hand overdramatically.</p><p>- Come on then, let’s not keep her waiting.- He chuckled.</p><p>With a whirr of the doors, they left the orange-sunlight lit office behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>